Witch and Wizard Internet Chat Room
by PotStabLalala
Summary: What happens when the Harry Potter characters chat online...  this occurs after the events of 'Tom Riddle's Diary', hence why it addresses the death of Hermione's cousin


Harry = ScarStar

Ron = QuidditchLegend

Ginny = Daffodil_3

Draco = Malfoy

Hermione = Primrose

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the Witch and Wizard internet chat room. There are currently 3 people chatting.<strong>

ScarStar: Oh come on Ron, it won't be too bad. Honestly, I'm sure things will work out just fine.

QuidditchLegend: Don't be silly, I'm doomed. Properly and actually doomed.

Daffodil_3: You're right about that.

ScarStar: Ginny! Try and be supportive for once!

Daffodil_3: Well he said it.

QuidditchLegend: So Harry, what are you doing this weekend?

ScarStar: I don't know. I'm kind of doomed myself really.

Daffodil_3: So what's wrong with you then?

ScarStar: Eurgh, Dudley's inviting all his thugs round for a party. I am absolutely dreading it.

Daffodil_3: Well, things can't be too bad.

ScarStar: WHAT?

Daffodil_3: I mean, at least they're letting you use the computer.

ScarStar: I suppose so, but they haven't got a clue what I'm doing.

QuidditchLegend: So what DO they think you're doing then?

ScarStar: Financial maths problems.

**Malfoy has joined the room.**

Malfoy: Ah, ScarHead, WeaselBee and FreckleFace.

QuidditchLegend: Oh shove off, Malfoy.

Malfoy: No, I think I shall quite enjoy listening to you dumbos. You're obviously not pausing to give way your fame then eh, Potter?

ScarStar: What?

Malfoy: Oh come on, 'ScarStar'! Heh heh.

ScarStar: You listen here, Malfoy. If you ever dare say anything to me or my friends ever again I swear will punch you straight on the nose until you are completely black and blue and then I'll-

QudditchLegend: Calm down, Harry. I'm sorry – it's my fault. I told you to use that name.

Malfoy: Yours isn't any better, WeaselFace. You can't even stay upright on a broom, let alone score a goal in that game.

Daffodil_3: Oh stop it Malfoy. You are a bug-nosed twit and nobody wants you here so GO AWAY.

Malfoy: Whey-hey Miss Daffy, I think-

QuidditchLegend: Don't you dare say anything about my sister you *****

**QuidditchLegend has been suspended from the room.**

Malfoy: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Daffodil_3: Malfoy . . .

Malfoy: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Daffodil_3: Malfoy . . .

Malfoy: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Daffodil_3: Malfoy, I'm gonna ***** kill you!

**Daffodil_3 has been suspended from the room.**

Malfoy: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

**QuidditchLegend has joined the room.**

Malfoy: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

QuidditchLegend: And what's he laughing about?

Malfoy: HA HA HA HA- eh?

ScarStar: I dunno, but Ginny should be back soon.

**Daffodil_3 has joined the room.**

ScarStar: Woo Ginny, you're back.

Malfoy: Oh, and just when I was about to have fun.

ScarStar: Oh shut up, Malfoy.

Daffodil_3: So have either of you two heard from Hermione recently?

ScarStar: No, not after her cousin died.

Malfoy: Well in my opinion, all muggles should be dead.

QuidditchLegend: UGH!

Daffodil_3: Just ignore him. So what could have happened? I mean, do you think he, well, did anything?

QuidditchLegend: Not as far as we know. She just stormed off.

ScarStar: She was upset, Ron!

QuidditchLegend: Still . . .

**Primrose has joined the room.**

Daffodil_3: Yay! A new member!

Malfoy: Hopefully you won't be as stupid as these idiots here.

QuidditchLegend: The only idiot here is you Malfoy, you *****

**QuidditchLegend has been suspended from the room.**

Daffodil_3: Not again . . . So who are you then, Primrose?

ScarStar: Wait a second, Primrose is Hermione's favourite flower.

Daffodil_3: Really?

**QuidditchLengend has joined the room.**

QuidditchLegend: Stupid Malfoy.

ScarStar: Hermione, is that you?

Primrose: Yes.

Daffodil_3: Woo! Hermione's here!

ScarStar: Yay, Hermione!

QuidditchLegend: So you're talking to us now then?

Daffodil_3: Ron!

Primrose: No really, it's my fault. I'm sorry about everything, I've just had a lot on my mind recently.

Daffodil_3: We know. Don't worry, everything will be fine.

ScarStar: So, what's happened?

Primrose: Well, we had the funeral last week.

Daffodil_3: And . . . how did that go?

Primrose: Well, not too bad really. Everybody wore a bit of red (Rosie's favourite colour), and the ceremony was OK . . . and her flowers were there, and . . .

ScarStar: Yes?

Primrose: Oh, who am I kidding? It was AWFUL! Everyone was crying and people were glaring at me and constantly asking me questions and I felt like everyone hated me.

Malfoy: Well that's what happened to foolish filthy little mudbloods like yourself.

QuidditchLegend: WHY YOU LITTLE ***** I'M GONNA KILL YOU YOU ***** I'M GONNA SQUASH YOUR ***** FACE IN AND PUNCH YOUR ***** HEART OUT UNTIL YOU'RE ***** AND THEN I'LL-

**QuidditchLegend has been suspended from the room.**

Primrose: Oh dear.

Malfoy: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

**QuidditchLegend has joined the room.**

QuidditchLegend: That ***** Malfoy.

**QuidditchLegend has been suspended from the room.**

**Click on this icon to print the conversation.**


End file.
